A Trip Over Seas
by Dangers of Deserted Cities
Summary: The Gaunts take a trip over seas. Disclaimer: I own Nothing
1. Chapter 1

This can tie in with the one shot **The White Bunny Fiasco **

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Author Note: This is not necessarily following all the story line created by the original Author P. B. Kerr, sorry.

Layla sat watching the white bunny that had arrived the week before in a large box before prodding it with the end of a stick. He husband Edward watched in an amused fashion as she sighed and dropped the stick to the ground when it didn't move.

"It had to be a rabbit, didn't it" she said looking at the creature out of the corner of her eyes as it hopped across the room

"You really have something against animals don't you Layla." he said amused

"No" she replied slowly "I just have something against small house pets such as toy dogs, freaky fluffy things and annoying squawking little birds, if we were living somewhere which was not just a building and a small back yard in the country I would be quite happy with a horse or maybe a hawk or eagle and I have nothing against Alan or Neil, I think they are quite handsome dogs."

"Well that's Alright then Layla, because we are going to go and stay with my friend that has a house in the county."

Layla looked at him shocked. "This isn't your friend that lives in a so called cottage in England, is some sort of profit and is somewhat magical is it?"

Edward Laughed "No this is an old family friend, he has a house in the county in England."

"Ok"

"Oh and at the same time, we have to go to the hotrod show."

"But you don't like hotrods."

"No, but Jeremy my friend does."

***

It was late that evening, and the whole family, (excluding Alan, Neil and the White Rabbit called Bert by Philippa who were to be taken care of by the house keeper whilst they were away), were waiting in the departure lounge in the airport, waiting for their plane to England.

Layla shifted uncomfortable and looked to Edward for support, and he moved his arm around her, comforting her as she looked at the large metal plane that was docked outside of the window.

"Nervous?" He whispered

"Couldn't I have just met you there?" she muttered in reply

"I'll take that as a yes" he laughed and then added "It won't be that bad silly"

Layla shuddered, but pulled away from Edward and went over to look at the plane from the window. Edward watched her go and then moved to sit next to the twins who were chattering excitedly about their trip.

Their flight was called, and they went to line up and soon were finding their seats in the business class part of the plane. Layla sat down nervously next to her husband and hurriedly swallowed a charcoal pill to settle her nerves. The twins were both looking out the window of the plane as it took off and flew over New York towards England.

***

A number of hours later, the plane touched down in London Heathrow airport. Layla was out of the plane as soon as the passengers were permitted, followed by an extremely amused Edward and her two children Philippa and John who both seem rather dazed. When they finally claim their bags and clear customs the whole family steps out into the cold wet streets of London.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: In the previous chapter Profit is supposed to be prophet sorry

Sorry

"I hate planes" Layla muttered as Edward hailed a taxi

"I know Layla" Edward replied

Layla looked at the taxi and then back and Edward "You have got to be kidding me"

Edward looked faintly amused

"First the bunny, then the plane trip and now this" she motioned to the car. "You know what, this time I am really going to met you there."

"You don't even know where 'there' is" he replied

"I can find out" she retorted "But first, I am going to visit my brother, where I am going to sit down in his nice hot house by the fire and contemplate the good things about you and why I married you, whilst smoking one of my favourite cigars before I do something stupid"

"Well we'll see you later then!" he snapped at her angrily

"Fine" she yelled back at them as she began to walk away

"Fine" Edward muttered under his breath and then turned to explain to the taxi driver where to go, whilst ushering the twins into the car.

***

Layla stormed down the street and then transported herself to the outside of her brother's house and knocked loudly on the door, glaring at the colour; it was just like her brother, to own a red door. When it (the door) was eventually opened, by Nimrods butler, aptly names Mr Groanin, she stormed through her bad mood increasing as she saw her brother laughing face and the colour of the suit that he was wearing (red, not one of her most favourite colours).

Nimrod lead her sister through his house, if you could call it that, and into a room painted and furnished in red, much to Layla's great distaste, where he ushered her into a seat by the fir, handed her a cigar and then implored her to the reason why she was standing fuming on his doorstep. So Layla began her story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: ****Yes, I know there were spelling mistakes in the last chapter as well **

**Sorry again (fire in the last paragraph) and there is**** probably more. Spelling is one of my weak points. Not so much humour in this Chapter, Sorry, it has a little more explanation this time for all you confused people. (It mainly follows the story line, there are just a few things added to made it interesting (in a way)) but I love the original plot line from the actual story ******

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

…Previously…

Nimrod lead her sister through his house, if you could call it that, and into a room painted and furnished in red, much to Layla's great distaste, where he ushered her into a seat by the **fire**, handed her a cigar and then implored her to the reason why she was standing fuming on his doorstep. So Layla began her story.

*** *** ***

Chapter 3

By the time Layla had finished her 'story' (which could have been classified as a long rant); it was late in the evening. Nimrod, who looked rather dazed after being yelled at for the last few hours, was every now and then, getting a stab about his rooms. In Layla's opinion, the rooms were badly furnished and the choice of room colour was horrid. Layla had accused him of trying to imitate the lowest shades of Tatarus, and said that it was apparently completely out of form, for what a djinn should present and show in their household.

He then argued red was the colour of fire, which resulted in a glare from Layla, who argued that fire was orange, and that people who thought otherwise were obviously twits.

Meanwhile….

Edward and the twins had travelled through London and were heading west (or maybe be a little more like west, north, west,) towards Salisbury in Wiltshire. (AN: WNW: West North, West, is one of the points of a compass (There are sixteen general points)). The twins were both excited about seeing the Stonehenge, as they had talked about it at school.

Edward wondered what Layla would be doing, he really hadn't expected their argument to get this far, usually they died down after a few hours, and everything was forgotten. He sighed and steered out the window as the driver of the car turned of the motorway. They had their differences, him being your average human being, and she being a djinn. And no matter how many times he told her to use her 'wishing gift' for little things, she would never listen. He had a good reason for it too, so long as she wished something every here and there, she didn't get violently angry. Her violent angry fits were usually caused by her holding power inside herself for too long, and angry fits always ended badly, with people being turned into animals or other 'in the moment' sort of things such as table ornaments.

However he also knew this to be impossible, because a particularly angry explosion of power, and a carefully executed plan that followed this, that she had so thoughtfully devised when she was told who the next Blue Djinn was going to be, had put her rather badly out of terms with her mother. Her mother now wanted Layla to be the next Blue Djinn, (but that's another story) so a careful minimal use of Djinn power had been decided on, to try and detour her mother. She was failing at the moment as a minimal use in Layla's mind meant no use, which equalled a bad short temper which brings us back to why he was sitting in the car without her. The was probably ranting to her brother about this, that and anything.

By the time they arrived in Salisbury, checked into a hotel, and had something to eat, it was late in the evening. They would have to wait until tomorrow to see Stonehenge.

"Layla, are you sure what your saying isn't just another one of your crazy emotionally explosions you have from lack of use of Djinn power?" Nimrod implored carefully

"I know it is." She snapped.

"Ok," her brother said slowly, backing slightly away from her. "I thought you were going to try harder to get a balance Layla?"

"I am, I am," she huffed.

"Layla" he said sternly.

Layla started pacing the room in a flustered manner, after blowing off steam for the last few hours; she was falling into regret mode. Nimrod shook his head, _trust my sister to feel sorry about yelling at people_.

"Layla," he said again, this time more gently, "Why don't you go and find Edward, and apologize, before you wear a hole in my floor."

Nimrod eventually reasoned with Layla that it may be a good idea to leave and find Edward, which she duly did, after spending a number of hours searching. By the time she and Edward had finished apologising to each other, it quite late in the morning of the next day, and the twins were jumping up and down in the excitement of going to see Stonehenge.


End file.
